The Cool Down
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Sequel to Heat Stroke. What happens the day after and the heat wave has broken. READ AND REVIEW! CHLARK!


THE COOL DOWN

Authors Note: I do not own Smallville. I wish I did own Tom Welling, or he could own me, I'd be happy either way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It's like giving candy to someone!

The morning sun filtered through the blinds on Clark's window, shining onto his face. He stirred, slowly opening his eyes adjusting to the light. He stretched his long body, working out all of the kinks from sleeping. He rolled over to be met by the smile of Chloe. It was a picture of him and her on their first day of high school. Clark smiled as the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him. They had kissed. Well, more than just kissed, they made out. He would have never guessed 24 hours ago he would be dating his best friend let alone 'sucking face' so to speak .

He didn't know what came over him. But last night, her, him, in the loft, the heat and the whole day's events, he just knew it was right. Lana was beautiful, wholesome but she was so, safe. Chloe was entertaining, energetic, playful, it was just easy to stay in love with someone like that, because that was all his heart knew. But he had been so blind. Chloe was the one who was always there, and he could be himself around her completely. With Lana he didn't know if she could fully understand about him. He would always love Lana but not fully. Clark didn't know how all this time he could have been so stupid, he had been chasing the wrong girl. His alarm clock rang. He took a shower, throwing his cloths on and ran down the stairs grabbing a pop-tart, smiling at his mom widely, kissing her on the cheek.

"Clark Kent what brings that smile on your face so early in the morning?" Martha asked him, smiling herself at Clark's apparent joy.

"It's a beautiful summer day, the heat stroke has broken, and I'm just happy."

"Do you and Lana have a date or something?"

"No, lets just say something better came along."

"Clark Kent are you feeling alright?" Martha asked feeling her sons forehead.

"Never better," he said taking a bite of his pop-tart, "the cows won't milk themselves," he told her, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Alright, have a good time," Martha laughed, something was oddly wrong with her son, she thought, but she liked it.

………..

Clark zipped through his chores faster than usual, calling Chloe as soon as he was done.

"Hellllooo," she said sleepily from the other end.

"Hello sleepy head," he said cheerfully into the phone.

"Clark Kent it's 8:30 in the morning," she groaned.

"Yes, it is, and a beautiful day, the heat stroke finally broke, and…I miss you," Clark said shyly. He knew Chloe was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I suppose I can forgive you for waking me up then."

"Good. Want to go get some coffee at the Talon or something?" Clark asked.

"I would love too."

"Okay, I'll come around about 9 and pick you up?"

"Alright, bye Clark."

"Bye Chlo," He smiled. He freshened up, putting on his favorite flannel shirt and a fresh layer of Old Spice.

He pulled into Chloe's driveway at exactly two minutes to nine, she came bounding out the door, the mid morning sun made her glow. She jumped in his tuck. She locked eyes with him, neither of them knew what to say.

"So yesterday wasn't a dream then?" Chloe asked him.

"If it was a dream, I don't want to wake up," he pulled her to him, kissing her gently. She pulled away after a moment.

"Shall we make our first public appearance as a couple then?" Chloe asked.

"We shall," Clark started the car. Today was the day he would shut the door on Lana, for good. Clark casually set his hand on Chloe's thigh. She smiled, placing her hand over the top of his. He pulled into town parking outside the Talon minutes later, he tuned off the engine. Chloe was about to open the door,

"Chloe wait!" Clark said abruptly, she jumped, "let me get that for you," Clark jumped out of the car, running to her side, opening the door.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said grabbing his arm. "For a moment I thought you were having second thoughts." Clark stopped her, looking her in the eye, "Never," he said firmly. Clark took her hand in his, they walked in to the Talon. Lana saw them making her way over to them. Chloe noticed her, taking her hand away from Clark's but he quickly grabbed it back, making sure Lana saw him do so.

"Hey guy's," Lana greeted, her eyes trying not to look at their interlocked hands. "What's up? Can I get you anything?" she asked quickly.

"I'll have a mocha cappuccino," Chloe told her smiling, they were both uncomfortable.

"Make that two," Clark said.

"Sure guy's coming right up." Lana walked away from them. Chloe was looking unsure, Clark rubbed his thumb over her knuckle reassuringly.

"You go sit, I'm going to go talk to Lana, it will only take a minute," Chloe nodded knowingly, Clark kissed her cheek. He took a deep breath, walking toward Lana. This was it, it had to be done. He knew they could never be together, he loved Chloe more. He knew Lana had feelings for him, but this was for the best. He knew Lana would take the news easier if it was just him telling her, he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed, it was already so sudden.

Lana's back was turned, making the cappuccino's. He took another deep breath,

"Lana?" Clark asked. She turned around, not making eye contact.

"Your drinks are almost ready," she said quickly.

"Lana…" Clark said again. She set the drinks down slowly bringing her eyes up to meet his, they were glazed over, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes Clark?"

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Clark, I…"

"Please?" He pleaded, she finally nodded slowly. He pulled her off to the side, away from the customers.

"Well, uh, Lana, as you can tell, Chloe and I well um, we're together and I just, I mean we came here to tell you first," Clark smiled, thinking about Chloe.

"That's wonderful Clark, I'm glad you two finally worked things out, I'm happy for you both, and that is all that matters is your happiness." She said quickly.

"I am happy, very happy," Lana gave him a weak smile. Just then the sound of a breaking glass filled the air.

"Well that's my cue, got to go," she told him.

"Ok, catch up with you later?" Clark asked, Lana just nodded, handing his drinks to him.

"Their on the house," She walked away before he could say anything. Clark looked at her retreating back and he released the breath he had been holding. He turned around, Chloe was sitting with her legs crossed, slowly twirling her thumbs, a worried look on her face. Clark smiled, he knew what she was thinking. He quietly sat down next to her, she looked up at him, he sat down their drinks. He bushed her cheek, smiling at her, kissing her softly.

"I told Lana about us."

"How'd it go?"

"She seemed a little upset, but she will be fine, she seemed happy for us."

"Good," Clark pulled her close to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I'm still here," he said sheepishly.

"Yes…yes you are, and no freak accidents or natural disasters to pull you away from me," Clark laughed.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah…," They grabbed their drinks, Clark put his arm around Chloe's shoulder leading the way out of the Talon. Lana watched them walk away. She took a deep shaky breath, Clark was gone. She brushed away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

THE END


End file.
